Lovers or Friends?
by capullo
Summary: This is just a story for now, but that I'm hoping it will turn into YAOI for all the YAOI lovers... This is my first story ever written, or publish, or YAOI... so plz be nice to me, but be honest if you leave a review... which are well appreciated...
1. 1 The beginning

**The love of my life or just a friend?**

By: Maritza~ capullo

**_This is just a story for now, but that I'm hoping it will turn into YAOI for all the YAOI lovers... This is my first story ever written, or publish, or YAOI... so plz be nice to me, but be honest if you leave a review... which are well appreciated..._**

Ch.1

~The beginning~

It was a stormy night in the middle of April, when I suddenly saw what I though to be a burglar, but it end it up been just a shadow of the cloths that were outside. I was so scared that I called up my closest friend, Perry. He has always been my friend ever since we graduated from middle school.

He said that he would be there within 15 minutes, all I could do was wait for him. It had been raining all day and now it was the middle of the night. While I waited, the storm got more drastic, and so thunder came down, making the most outregious sounds. The faster the thunder came, the more scared I became. By the time Perry got to my house I was trembeling like a little scared puppy. Perry opened the door and let himself in, he saw me sitting in the corner of the living room and came close to me, suddenly another horrible sound came down, I junmped up and end it up facing Perry, which I hadn't notice him until then. When he saw me jump he hughed me tightly, making me feel the safest person at that moment in time, thats when I noticed that when I am in his arms, thats when all of my worries disappear and he brings peace to my soul. While I was thinking these I also noticed that he was wet from head to toe. Wooried I separated my self from him to let him go dry himself, but secretely what I wanted was to see him all wet, exposed like that, soaked in water.

Once I realized this I try to hide it and burried it in my subconcious... its easy to say, but so hard to accomplish... Specially, when I have my closes friend in the bathroom taking a shower, a guy that I think its cute.

I guess I should explained a little about how we bacame friends and to the point where we are right now.

Our lives have always been circleling around us two. I mean we have been friends for so long now, not to say that we don't have any other friends, because we do, but we like each others company so, we are always spending our time together as friends.

I'm a social worker now and he is a police man. Our jobs are different and similar at the same time. Different in the way that they are different careers, yet similar in the way that we help others. To be honest Perry has always looked after me, during middle school I use to be picked on by some of the other kids and when I met him all of that stopped, since he defended me and protected me. I always thought of him as a hero! He was always nice to me, but I never thought of him as more than a friend. He was always there for me when I need it him. We both were there for each other, when I broke up with a someone or had a fight with another friend he was there to console me and help me figure something out and vice versa.

My mom and his mom bacame good friends because of us and they would always say that we we would always be together, because we were such good friends; but we just never paid any attention to it and never cared, 'cause we knew it was true. During college (which we end up going to the same college) we would party together and if I got a little too drunk and started doing things with someone (like making out or something) he would come and help me out and take care me no matter how drunk he was. For that I've always been thankful!

People always said that once you graduate from college you and your friends grow apart and theat they usually never see eachother. When we graduated from college, I was specting us to grow apart too... I thought we wouldn't talk as much anymore, we would probably move to different states or something and maybe just e-mail and see eachtoher in the reunions and that would be it. But to my surprised he decided not to go to far. I was relief that he would only be living about 15 to 20 minutes away (in car, obviously).

So, the house which I had just moved in is pretty normal size, it used to belong to my aunt, but she gave it to me as a graduation gift... lucky!!! I remodeled it during the summer and by the biggining of spring my new home was ready to live in. It goes without saying that Perry helped me finished it in such a short time, since he was renting an apartment, his moving was actually pretty fast.

And now, these brings me to this day of the storm...

Like I said this was my first story written, published anywhere, or YAOI... plz do leave a review to let me know how I did... Any kind of review is appreciated... just be honest with me... I know this isn't yaoi, but I'm planning on making it in different chapters...

Thank you!!!


	2. 2 The beginning of the beginning

_**Words in Italic is a memory and if it's inside bold quotations ("") then it means the character is remembering and the memory is not been told by the narrator (which is me)...**_

_**A sentence on Bold means that it's a though by the character...**_ _**""-it means that the characters are having a dialogue.**__**  
**__**""-it's a character thinking to himself. **_

_**Let me know if it's a little hard to follow the story line or if you can't tell who is the character thinking or something...**_

_**From here on there should be some chaps that will not be suggestible or suitable for kids and PLZ READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! DO REMEMBER ITS YAOI EVEN THIS CHAP HAS THE HINT OF IT TOO...  
**_

Ch. 2

The beginning of the beginning

Since today had been raining all day it had turned into a really sad day for me, since it's sad and the sky is al grey... This kind of weather has always made me feel sad... Today I spend the whole day inside the house reading and watching movies, just to distract myself from the weather... Then night came and with it the storm and thunder...

I got so scares that I called my closest friend Perry and...

He said that he would be there within 15 minutes, all I could do was wait for him. It had been raining all day and now it was the middle of the night. While I waited, the storm got more drastic, and so thunder came down, making the most outrageous sounds. The faster the thunder came, the more scared I became. By the time Perry got to my house I was trembling like a little scared puppy. Perry opened the door and let himself in, he saw me sitting in the corner of the living room and came close to me, suddenly another horrible sound came down, I jumped up and end it up facing Perry, which I hadn't notice him until then. When he saw me jump he hugged me tightly, making me feel the safest person at that moment in time, that's when I noticed that when I am in his arms, that's when all of my worries disappear and he brings peace to my soul. While I was thinking these I also noticed that he was wet from head to toe. Worried I separated my self from him to let him go dry himself, but secretly what I wanted was to see him all wet, exposed like that, soaked in water.

Once I left his warmed that his body transmitted I felt cold all over. But what happened next I was not expecting, he grabbed me and hugged me more tightly and said against my ear "it's ok. You don't have to force yourself... I'm right here!". When those words left his lips I felt safe and for a second I forgot about the thunder and all I could say was "Thank you".

He hold me for a little longer and I was so lost in the moment that I hardly register his body shake from a sudden chill from the cold he was feeling from been all wet.

I pushed him away and I said:

"Go take a shower, if you get sick because of all this I'll not be hold responsible man".

"tch.. as if... you wouldn't even care"

"take that back Perry... you know I care man... if I didn't we would have stop been friends a long time ago"

"Alright... alright... I'll go take a shower can you land me some of your clothes?".

"yeah, yeah! You know where they are... I'll make some coffee for us while you take a shower".

"That sounds good man".

...

"Arrogant bastard..".

"...... Hey Perry?"

"mmm...."

"Thanks for coming and been here for me..."

"Don't mention it"

"no, really... you know how I get with rain and thunder..."

"Yeah I know..."

"Thanks..."

"..."

Perry goes into my room and then goes to the bathroom to take a shower and I (Jon) mumble under my breath...

"you have no idea how much it means for me you been here. You don't even know why I get the way I do and yet you never ask me questions or anything and to make it even worse I'm the worse friend there is... because I just don't tall you about my past, but I can't even tell you that I have been in love with you since we were in high school... I'm the worst friend..."

Jon was thinking about that stormy, dark, and cold night... his head was getting numb from just remembering that much, when suddenly he feels an arm in his shoulder...

"WTF?"

"Wow, its me... Relax, man!"

When Jon looked up and to Perry's face and saw him standing there, so close to him with his hair wet, still dripping some water, with the towel around his neck... he looked so angelic that the only thing Jon could say was...

"You scared me..." Jon face was calmed, soft, no more surprise nor anger in his voice... he looked at Perry's face and saw the most gorgeous thing in his life...

How long had it been since he had seen Perry fresh out of the shower?

Just then Jon looked beyond the neck, going down and notice that Perry wasn't wearing a shirt. Jon saw Perry's toned muscles, his tanned skin that looked kissed by the sun to perfection and imagined himself getting hugged by him without a shirt and feeling his muscles flex under his own body...

Jon continued looking down and taking advantage of the silence to linger to that beautiful body. When he got to the chest he noticed those little pebbles that were right pink and probably sensible to the touch, but they had pop out because of the cold. Even though they looked so sensible, he know Perry, so he probably liked it rough. Then Jon continued moving down to the waist line of the pants that he noticed were his own. Jon wasn't as fit as Perry was. While Perry had the body of a God, Jon had the body of a women or pretty close to it. When Jon caught his eye sight going further down he had to stop, he couldn't look any further than that, but he wanted to so badly, but Perry was his best friend...

What to do?

**"**What should I do?**"**.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**"**I mean we are just friends. I haven't been able to tell him how I feel about him, so what right do I have to look at him in a different light of a friend? None, I have none!... We been friends since middle school, we have done many things together... when we were little we would play on the mud after a rainy day and since we were so muddy we would go to the river (close to our houses) to shower and clean up, so that are moms wouldn't get mad at us... Or when we would sneak out in the middle of the night to go to a party. He (Perry) would sneak out through the window and jump out, and I would sneak through he back door, since my parent's room was on the front. We go and drink and dance and flirt with the girls, even though back then I didn't really understand my own feeling toward him I used to think they were feelings of admiration, since he was always defending me. So, I would flirt with girls too. Sometimes we got lucky (**Perry more than me... that bastard... jajaja**). I usually just got to make out with a girl, but would always leave in the middle of the make out with the girl and then he would disappear for like an hour or so, when he came back, I remember his hair was all messy and tangled, his shirt undone and he would look tired, but somehow satisfied. At the beginning I never asked, but one day I did ask him about his appearance and he told me with a grin on his face "I did it" and stupid me that didn't know what he mean would say "what do you mean 'I did it'?" and he would tell me "I had sex with her, do you also want me tell you how good it felt?" I told him "no idiot... I don't want to know that..." After that time I blushed every time I saw him come back after taking a girl with him... Even now I still do... but now I blush just thinking about he just did and how it would feel to have him do all of that to me, instead of her...** "wow... what am I thinking again?!" **But oh well, such good and funny memories, until that day...that is.....

**...Idiot, stop thinking about the past and focus on the present..."**.

Just as he had decided to not look at Perry in a different light and stop dwelling on the past, he unknowingly looked down on shame and what he saw was something he was definitely not expecting...

_**END OF CHAP. 2...**_

_**What will happen next?  
**_

_**PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAP... REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED... I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF I'M TOTALLY NO GOOD FOR THIS... SO PLZ LET ME KNOW...**_

_**THANK YOU!!!**_


End file.
